The Sims 4 LP
Let's Play The Sims 4 is Lifesimmer's LP based around The Sims 4 ''base game. It started on September 1, 2014. The game was actually released on September 2, however, EA offered Lifesimmer the game an exact day earlier, along with some other YouTubers. Thus, the LP began early. Synopsis Candice moved into her new home in Willow Creek, decorating her new home and visiting Magnolia Blossoms where she met new friends including ''The Sims' legends Cassandra and Bella Goth. In the second episode, she begins to work on her Cooking, Gardening and Musical skills. She gained a job in the Culinary career. The first few episodes explore her friendship with good friend and later roommate, Noah MacKenzie. Originally hoping to start a romance with him, she gives up when she realises he is already romantic with Katrina Caliente. In the fifth episode, "Fight & WooHoo", Noah and Katrina share a passionate kiss, and WooHoo for the first time. In "Casual House Party", Candice meets Jose (pronounced; Hosay). Their relationship is expanded in the following episodes where the two eventually decide to try for a baby in the eleventh episode. In the same episode, Noah marries Katrina. In "Baby", Candice gives birth to her and Jose's baby, Drake Monette. Upon growing up, Drake meets Noah and Katrina's daughter, Nadine, and the two become friends. Jose later proposes to Candice and the two marry in "Wedding Bells", and try for a baby. Two episodes later, she gives birth to her second boy and second child overall, Josh. Josh was quite alike his brother. Drake later found that he fell in love with Nadine Caliente and decided to promise himself to her. Drake and Nadine got married and soon had a baby girl named Taylor, who was born in part 40. 8 parts later Drake and Nadine try for another baby, but ended up not getting pregnant. Meanwhile after Goliath, the family cowplant died, the new cowplant, Gretchen was born. Nadine was shown to be pregnant in part 49, in which the family went on vacation to Granite Falls and Drake ages up into an adult In part 50 Nadine gives birth to her and Drake's second child, Ethan Monette. Taylor ages up into a teen in the next part with Candice and Jose dying right after, Megan aging up into a young adult and Ethan aging up into a child. Nadine aged up into an adult in part 53 Episodes/Parts The first episode was originally called "Let There Be Sims", the same as the Showtime LP, however, it was changed the next day due to people copying her. Additional Episode On January 12, 2015, an additional episode called Let's Play: The Sims 4- House Tour was uploaded. The episode showcased the Monette household's new house. List of Sims Main *Candice Monette *Jose Dougherty *Drake Monette *Nadine Caliente *Josh Monette *Megan Monette *Taylor Dougherty *Ethan Monette Other *Bella Goth *Cassandra Goth *Noah MacKenzie *Katrina Caliente *Eliza Pancakes *Nancy Landgraab *Loco Kiko *Hank Rotella Trivia *Before she uploaded first part of The Sims 4 LP, Lifesimmer uploaded thumbnail on her twitter; source. *This is the first time that Lifesimmer has filmed the actual creating of the character in the first episode. It is also the third time overall that she has created only one unique sim. Monette House.JPG|The Monette household's new house first shown in the House Tour Ts4 lp cover.jpg|Original Thumbnail up to part 52 th-2.jpeg|Creating a Sim in Part 1|link=www.summerlifesimmer.blogspot.com . |} Category:The Sims 4 Let's Plays Category:The Sims 4 Category:Cancelled LP